A contact center may be used by a provider to enable a user to submit a query or request for an issue or a service handled by the provider. Specifically, one or more agents may be employed at the contact center who receives a ticket associated with the query/request such as via email or a voice communication or who receives a request to handle the query/request of the ticket. The ticket may include all relevant information for the agents to be selected to properly generate a response for the user. The agents may utilize any available resource to determine the correct response for the ticket. For example, the agent may rely upon proprietary tools, publicly available information, privacy information corresponding to the user, etc.
The query/request may require more than one agent employed by the contact center. For example, the request may require a first specialist for a first component of the request, a second specialist for a second component, etc. Accordingly, the user may be connected to a first agent who has the qualifications of the first specialist to subsequently be handed off to a second agent who has the qualifications of the second specialist, etc. In this manner, the user may be forwarded continuously until each component of the request is handled. However, this may lead to the user being inadvertently forwarded to an agent who is not equipped to handle a particular component. Furthermore, a single component may require one more or more specialists which may result in the user being forwarded back to a previous agent. That is, the process of resolving the request may become increasingly inefficient as the user is forwarded to more and more agents.
In another example, the user may be limited in an amount of time available to resolve the request. The contact center may be configured to allow multiple agents qualified in handling the request to be selected concurrently in handling the request. However, when people become involved, there may be scenarios where the roles taken by the agents are incompatible or redundant and the process of resolving the request becomes inefficient as the agents may not fully cooperate with each other or a particular role is missing. When this occurs, the limited available time may be insufficient to resolve the request.
Outside a contact center environment when an amount of time becomes more available, a team may be formed to handle a request. However, conventional systems often only determine the team based upon qualifications and skills who can best address the components of the request. This way of selecting a team does not consider how the team members interact with each other such as the roles that each member may assume which may be detrimental in handling the request. Therefore, the efficiency in completing a request may be increased through consideration of behavioral information of team members and compatibility among them during team formation. For example, a Belbin model may be used in which team compatibility forms a basis in team formation. However, this type of team formation has the luxury of time that the contact center cannot afford particularly if the request is performed in real-time such as with voice communications.
Thus, there is a need for a system to form teams including a plurality of agents to handle a request in a contact center that incorporates team compatibility among the agents.